


Am I still family?

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Insecure Peter Parker, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Happy Hogan, Worried Happy Hogan, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Pepper Potts, Worried Tony Stark, lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter breathed caught in his chest, mind tripping over the words like a broken record. Tony’s daughter. Tony Stark had a daughter. Peter had come back from the dead nearly a month ago and he was only learning now that Tony and Pepper had a daughter. Why had nobody told him? Did they not want him to know? Pain flashed through Peter’s chest at the thought.OrPeter is back from the dead and forgot to tell him about Morgan.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 83
Kudos: 1218
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, favorite post snap fics





	Am I still family?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! 
> 
> Ahhhhhh thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series! You are all such amazing readers! Thank you so much for sticking with me with this series! I had no idea it was going to take off the way it did but I am so thankful that you are all still enjoying the content! 
> 
> This prompt is from Mioloa14 on Ao3 and Safari43271- You should write one where Tony survived the snap, and everybody forgot to tell Peter of Morgan, and hr has no idea about her existence until he meets her himself. 
> 
> And 
> 
> Safari43271 on A03 -Can you write a prompt (heavy angst of course) about Peter coming back from the snap and finding out Tony has his own kid and he’s really insecure about it and doesn’t want to be a burden but misses his time with Tony
> 
> I hope you both enjoy and I apologise for any mistakes!

“This is it,” Happy said.

Peter’s face was practically pressed against the glass of the car window as it had been for the past half an hour. It was rare that Peter came out of the city. The tall skyscrapers that Peter swung himself off daily were long gone, replaced by big trees and open space. A huge lake came into view along with a beautiful looking cabin.

The car came to a stop and Peter continued to stare at the picturesque scene in front of him. It wasn’t something that Peter would have associated with Tony Stark, but Peter could see the appeal. Opening the car door, Peter was met with a stillness and quietness that he had been searching for ever since he came back from the dead.

Peter was still struggling with the concept that he had been dead for five years. Nobody else seems to remember dying, of fading into ash but Peter did. He remembered how painful it was, how long it had taken as his body fought against and how he had begged Tony that he didn’t want to go. He remembered how scared he had been and how Tony had held him at he faded into nothing. His return had been so fast and being thrown straight back into battle again and nearly watching Tony die that Peter hadn’t been able to think about it at the time. Now, it’s all he seemed to be able to do.

Five years, he later learned. That’s how long he had been dead. Five years was enough for Pepper and Tony to get married and to move out of the city, for May and Happy to start a relationship and Peter to learn that they were living together. It had been an adjustment, one that Peter was trying really hard to get used to.

Peter liked Happy but the idea of him and his Aunt dating, of living together, it was huge for Peter. For him, it had only been nearly a year since Ben had passed away but for May it had been far longer, and she was ready to move on with her life. Peter tried though and he thought he had been doing okay.

Apparently May and Happy didn’t think so and had contacted Tony and Pepper which is why Peter was now standing out the front of a cabin in the middle of the woods about to spend the weekend here.

“Mr. Stark lives _here_?” Peter asked, eyebrows raised as he glanced around.

“Don’t let the woods fool you,” Happy grunted as he closed his car door. “There is still plenty of technology out here.”

Peter grinned. He didn’t think Tony would ever totally go off the grid.

“It’s nice,” Peter scanned the area, eyes landing on a small play tent that was situated by the tree. He frowned. Happy slamming the car boot down drew Peter’s attention away from the tent and he quickly took his bags from Happy.

“Thanks,” Happy nodded. He looked to the house with a frown. “Thought we’d have more of a welcome party.”

“Maybe they didn’t hear us?” Peter suggested. “We should knock.”

Without waiting for Happy’s response, Peter made his way to the front door. Peter was too excited to see Tony again to wait. After the battle, Peter had been able to spend a brief moment with his mentor before the man was whisked away to deal with the aftermath of everything. Peter had been taken away to have his injuries looked at and to see if there were any effects of him coming back from the dead. They had both been busy to spend any more than ten minutes together and this was the first time since coming back that Peter would spend a whole weekend with his mentor.

Grinning at the thought, Peter knocked loudly on the door. “Mr. Stark! Miss Potts! It’s Peter.”

Straining his hearing, Peter frowned when he heard no movement inside the house.

“Peter?” Happy asked, joining him on the veranda.

“I don’t think anyone is home,” Peter dropped his bags and cautiously he moved to the closet window.

The curtains weren’t drawn, and Peter had a clear look into the house. There wasn’t a light switched on but there was enough natural light that Peter could the room clearly. Peter’s eyes were immediately drawn the toys scattered in the corner. They were bright and clearly belonged to a child and not something that Peter was expecting to see. Maybe Clint’s kids had left some toys here? He knew that the man had brought his family over as everyone, but Peter, had been to the Lake House.

“Hey Tony, where are you? I’ve got Peter here, but you aren’t home,” Happy said.

Peter pulled his gaze away from the window to find Happy at the front door, his phone pressed to his ear. While the man was distracted, Peter pulled completely away from the window and leapt off the veranda. It didn’t take him long to scale the side of the house and lift himself onto the roof. He searched for the closest window, half listening to Happy below as he spoke with Tony on the phone.

Peter peeked into the window and the world went silent. He blinked, staring at the room and his breath hitched. It was obvious that this room belong to a child. The size of the bed, the toys spread across the room and Peter got the feeling that it belonged to a little girl going off the colour scheme. But why would Tony have a kid’s in room? Unless….

Peter reared back from the window, stumbling as he stepped backwards. It was only his Spider-reflexes that stopped him from tumbling off the roof. Instead, he flipped himself off the edge, landing lightly on the ground and managing to startle Happy.

“Geeze, don’t do that,” Happy grunted, one hand pressed to his chest. “Yeah, the kid is flipping off the roof,” Happy said into the phone before he was holding before he angled it away from his mouth. “Pete, Tony had promised to take Morgan to the market today and forgot we were coming this early. Said he shouldn’t be too long.”

“Whose Morgan?” Peter asked, voice sounding far away as he stared at Happy.

“What?” Happy frowned.

“Whose Morgan,” Peter repeated slowly, his heart slowly sinking in his chest. 

“What do you mean whose Morgan? It’s Tony’s little girl. Your little sister,” Happy said and he angled the phone back to his mouth. “He asked who Morgan was. You know what, I’m putting you on speaker.”

Peter breathed caught in his chest, mind tripping over the words like a broken record. Tony’s daughter. Tony Stark had a _daughter_. Peter had come back from the dead nearly a month ago and he was only learning _now_ that Tony and Pepper had a daughter. Why had nobody told him? Did they not want him to know? Pain flashed through Peter’s chest at the thought.

“Peter?” Happy was suddenly in front of him, face pinched with concern. “Kid?”

“I want to go,” Peter blurted out. 

“Go? Peter, can you hear me?” Tony’s voice sounded far away and small from the phone that Peter could hardly register him speaking.

“Pete? What’s going on?” Happy asked, face pulling with confusion.

“I want to go. Take me home,” Peter gasped out.

“Alright, deep breath,” Happy coached. “Just breathe.”

“Take me home,” Peter snapped, chest tight. “I don’t want to be here. I want to go home. Now!”

“Pete, Tony will be here soon,” Happy said carefully. “Just wait for him and if you still want to go, I can drive you home.”

Peter shook his head and brushed past Happy. He marched to his backpack, yanking it open and rummaging for his web shooters. He put them on, breathing harsh in his ears. He zipped up his backpack and put it over his shoulders and eyed the trees.

“Peter, listen, Tony’s leaving right now,” Happy tried to catch Peter’s arm but Peter shrugged him off.

“I’m going home,” Peter snapped, and he aimed for the nearest tree and then he was flying through the air and leaving the lake house and Happy behind.

* * *

“Happy,” Tony stepped out of the car, scanning the front yard for Peter but there was no sign of his kid.

Happy stood from where he was sitting on the wicker chair on the veranda and easily caught Morgan as she launched herself into his arms. “Uncle Happy! Where is Peter? Is he here? I want to see him!”

“Peter will be back later,” Happy said, gently lowering Morgan to the ground.

“Oh,” Morgan pouted, disappointed. In an instant it was gone, and she was grinning. “I’ll get more toys out to show Peter!” and then she was running off inside.

Ever since Morgan had learned that Peter was back and coming over for the weekend, she had been excited. She had pulled out all of her toys and brought most of them to the living room to show Peter when he came and had many plans for the two of them. She was very excited to meet the older brother Tony had told her stories about. 

Tony thought Peter was just as excited to spend the weekend. He had seemed ecstatic when Tony had last spoken to the kid and May and Happy had both assured him that the idea had perked Peter up immensely.

Both Happy and May were concerned with Peter, as was everyone else. Peter claimed he was fine, but they knew what a huge change it was to come back five years later and you didn’t just adjust to that as easily as Peter wanted to them to believe. Tony knew that he was hiding nightmares as May called him every day about them and it pained him that he hadn’t been able to spend more time with his kid.

“Hi Happy,” Pepper greeted, her face pinched with worry. “What happened? Did Peter come back?”

Happy shook his head. “No. He webbed off into the trees. He was too fast. I couldn’t catch him even in the car.” Happy sighed heavily. “I don’t think he knew about Morgan.”

“What?” Tony frowned. “What do you mean he didn’t know about her?”

“He asked who she was. There was no recognition of the name,” Happy hesitated. “I think we forgot to tell him.”

“You mean, nobody told him about Morgan?” Pepper asked slowly, sharing a look with Tony. “The poor thing. No wonder he webbed off.”

“I think, with everyone returning, of trying to get him adjust to life again,” Happy took a deep breath. “I think we all forgot to tell him the biggest change of all.”

“Shit,” Tony hissed, scrubbing a hand down his face. “We have to find him.”

“He left his suit here and he’s turned his phone off,” Happy said. “May’s calling Ned and MJ to tell them to give her a call if he shows up.”

Pepper hand gently squeezed Tony’s arm. “He’ll be okay. We’ll find him.”

“I want my kid,” Tony shook his head, his chest tightening at the thought of Peter out there, unprotected and alone. “I want him home. I _need_ him home. Here.”

“It will be okay,” Pepper soothed. “We’ll find him. Peter is going to be just fine, okay.”

“I keep screwing it up,” Tony growled to himself. “First I lost him on,” he swallowed around the word Titan, his mouth filling with something foul. “Then I get him back and I can’t even get him home, to spend time with him because of everything else.”

“Boss, it’s not your fault,” Happy said firmly. “None of this is anyone’s fault. We knew it wouldn’t be easy for him, for any of us.”

“It’s nobody’s fault,” Pepper said firmly. “We’ll find Peter. We always do.”

Tony really hoped that they did because Tony couldn’t lose Peter again.

* * *

Peter wasn’t proud of his reaction but there was nothing he could do about it now.

So maybe he wasn’t handling being back from the dead. Maybe he was lying to himself just as much as he was lying to May, Happy, Tony and Pepper. Maybe he should be telling May about the nightmares he kept waking up from or that fact that he sometimes he couldn’t stop the video-like memory of last moments on Titan, clinging to Tony desperately as he begged like a child that he didn’t want to go, that he was sorry.

Peter sniffed, clenching his eyes tightly and digging his nails into his skin. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to banish it from his mind. He was fine. He was on earth, Thanos was gone and Peter was alive.

  
Maybe he should have told Tony sooner how much he needed to see him. To be with him after everything that had happened.

Peter peered out of the branches he had hidden himself in and watched the flicker of movement in the house. The sun was starting to set, the lights of the house shining. Peter had swung himself back to the house when he had managed to get over the shock of learning about Morgan. He cheeks still flushed hot as he thought about his reaction. His initial thoughts had been that Tony had moved on just like May had and that there was no place for Peter anymore. But Happy’s words had eventually registered to Peter. He had called Morgan his little sister. Maybe there was still a place for Peter?

There was only one way to find out and Peter bit his lip. He would have to go in soon. He knew that everyone would be worried about him and searching for him. He sighed heavily and scrubbed the tears from his eyes. He really had made a mess of everything.

Movement caught Peter’s attention and his gaze landed on the small tent by the tree in the front yard. Hesitating, Peter took a deep breath and webbed himself over. He landed lightly by the back of the tent and heard a small, female, child-like voice talking to herself. Creeping to the front of the tent, Peter dropped his backpack on the ground before he crouched down and gently lifted the tent flap.

“Hello?” He called gently.

Suddenly there was a face and Peter had time to blink at before there was a squeal, and he was yanked into the tent. Arms were thrown around his neck and he automatically wrapped his arms around the little girl’s waist to hold her steady as he adjusted himself to sit cross-legged in the small tent.

“Petey! You made it! I’ve been waiting _forever_ for you to come,” the girl gasped, pulling back to jump up and down in Peter’s lap.

“Hi,” Peter couldn’t help but grin at the girl’s energy. “You know who I am?”

“You’re my big brother!” the girl gasped. “And Spider-Man! Daddy told me stories about you all the time! And you look just like the picture in the kitchen!”

Peter swallowed around the information he received and gave a hesitant smile. “You’re Morgan, right?”

“Uh huh!” Morgan beamed.

“And I’m your brother?” Peter asked.

Morgan giggled. “Of course you are silly! Daddy told me you were my brother just like Uncle Rhodey is daddy’s brother.”

“Oh,” Peter blinked around the tears that gathered in his eyes. “I’m glad you’re my little sister.”

Morgan gasped. “Petey! I have so much to show you! And I want to see you be Spider-Man! Daddy showed me videos and I want to be just like you.”

Peter was saved from choking out an answer when a familiar voice called out Morgan’s name.

“Time for dinner Madam Secretary,” Tony called, his voice getting louder as he approached.

“Oh,” Morgan pouted and wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck. “I want to keep playing. You only just got here.”

“Maybe after dinner we could play,” Peter suggested.

Morgan seemed pleased by the idea but before she could say anything the tent flap was being lifted and Tony stuck his head in. His eyes widened as he saw Peter, mouth falling open with shock.

“Hi,” Peter squeaked out, cheeks flushing red.

“Kid, you’re here,” Tony choked out, eyes roaming over Peter, looking for any signs of injuries.

“Daddy, can Petey and I play after dinner? I have to show him my toys,” Morgan said, oblivious to the emotions between Tony and Peter filling the small space.

“Why don’t you both come out so we can have dinner first,” Tony suggested.

Morgan scrambled out of Peter’s lap and disappeared out of the tent and Peter followed. He easily got to his feet and in an instant he was pulled into a tight hug. Peter shuddered, arms wrapping around Tony as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. A hand carded through his hair and a kiss was pressed to the side of his cheek.

“I’m so glad to see you kid,” Tony breathed.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered, hugging Tony tightly, trying to convey everything he was feeling.

Tony must have understood because he pulled back slightly, hand coming to cup Peter’s cheek, his thumb brushing away the stray tear that feel. “It’s okay. I got you now. I’m sorry, kiddo, about everything.”

“Me too,” Peter said. “Really sorry. I –“

“We’ll talk,” Tony said. “After. Just, let me hug you kid. I missed you so much.”

Peter willingly went back into the hug, some of the tension leaving his body as he curled into Tony’s warmth. He laughed when he felt small hands tugging at his pant legs and he pulled back to see Morgan looking at him, arms up and clearly begging to be lifted. He grinned, lifting her up easily into his arms and felt his grin widen at her giggle.

“I want hugs too,” she declared.

Tony chuckled and Peter looked to him. He had the fondest look on his face, eyes shining with emotions that made Peter’s breath hitch.

“Come on, my two troublemakers,” Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder and started directing him to the house. “Dinner is ready, and you know how mum gets when I’m late to the table.”

Peter grinned, allowing himself to relax and draw comfort from his dad and his little sister. Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe, there was still room for Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
